


Unseasonably Warm

by intothegarbagechute



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut, slightly cracky, the least trash thing I've ever written maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/intothegarbagechute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for this prompt: Finn walks in on a slightly tousled Poe, flushed from the heat, a little bit greasy, humming softly to himself while working on his X-wing. Things ensue. With enthusiasm and preferably against the hull of said X-wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseasonably Warm

“Hey, Poe, BB-8 said you wanted to…” Finn stopped dead in his tracks. “See… me…”

 

He knew Poe cared deeply about his X-wing (and any X-wing that became his X-wing after he’d crashed the last X-wing). He knew that, despite the capable tech staff, Poe liked to be _hands-on_. He… well he definitely hadn’t pictured this.

 

Poe was elbow-deep in engine, flushed from the heat, glistening with his efforts, little streaks of grease coating up his biceps, all across his tank top. A little smudge of grease on his cheek. And he was humming: a glorious, resonant sound tingling deep within his chest. Finn found his breath shallow, and was it warmer than usual outside today? And where did all the other people go? Maybe they were at the beach. Surely there was a beach somewhere.

 

Just then, Poe swiped a hand across his brow, wiping away some sweat, and locked eyes with Finn. And then he smiled, like, a smile that could power a new Starkiller base. And Finn thought the day was definitely warm. Unseasonably so. He found himself walking forward, one foot in front of the other, until he stood within inches of Poe, Poe’s arm crooked and resting on his X-wing, above Finn’s head.

 

“Hey _roomie_ ,” Poe said. Finn was still getting used to the term. He’d barracked with his squadron, of course. But the way Poe said it reminded Finn of some of the things they’d gotten up to at night. Things he hadn’t exactly done in a roomful of Troopers— especially ones that didn’t like him that much.

 

“I’m just about done out here. What’s up?” Poe clapped a hand on Finn’s shoulder, and left it there. Finn could feel Poe’s thumb caress his collarbone, under his shirt. He still didn’t know if Poe kept doing stuff like this consciously or not. He seemed to like to casually touch him a lot. And now, seeing the sweat and grease coating his face and— chest, his shirt was very greasy. Finn swallowed.

 

Poe noticed Finn’s eyes on his tank top. “Haha, you’re right! Damn I got this dirty again!” And he stripped it off his tan torso, damp with sweat, his muscles toned. Finn quickly looked Poe in the eye.

 

That was a big mistake.

 

“I— want you,” Finn blurted out. Poe’s eyes went wide, and he smiled. “Right here?” Poe asked, moving closer to Finn’s beautiful face, his gorgeous lips. “Right now?” Poe asked, fluttering his eyelashes a little. Finn was overcome. He just growled and grabbed Poe, lifting him off the ground, wrapping Poe’s legs around him, pushing them back so Poe’s back was pressed against the hull of his X-wing, right against the engines. And then Poe gasped. A glorious, wanton sound. And Finn had to make that sound happen again. Finn kissed Poe deeply, pressing his growing erection into Poe. And Poe pressed right back, leaning into the kiss. Finn shifted his hips, and Poe moaned at the friction, grabbing Finn’s ass, pulling him closer.

 

“You need to lose those pants. And we need some lube,” Finn breathed. Poe let his legs drop down, and quickly scurried up to his cockpit.

 

“Lube!” Poe called enthusiastically, holding the bottle aloft.

 

“Shhh! Poe, oh my god, I can’t believe we’re doing this here!” Finn hissed at Poe as he rejoined Finn on the ground. Then Poe dropped his pants and briefs, revealing his thick, tan cock.

 

“I mean, _I can’t believe I’m doing you here_ ,” Finn amended, raising an eyebrow, quite dashing. Poe groaned in half-teasing, half-pleasure, as he stepped towards Finn. He threw himself back against the hull, ready to be ravaged by the strong man.

 

“Take me,” Poe said, his gaze searing into Finn, making him even harder. It wasn’t long before Finn had worked him slowly open, lounging back against the X-Wing.

 

“I’m ready, buddy,” Poe breathed, “Please.” Finn kissed him quickly on the lips, and then slowly pressed his hard cock against Poe.

 

“You sure?” Finn asked, trying to play it cool. “Because I don’t want to just _take you_ , unless you’re sure you’re ready—“ Poe grabbed Finn’s beautiful ass and pulled him into him with a shuddering gasp. Finn let out a small groan, then held Poe steady. Poe threw his arms back over the hull, and Finn grabbed his muscular ass and began thrusting, slowly, angling himself against Poe’s prostate. He was so focused, trying not to go too hard, oh god he wanted to go so hard, the tightness, the feeling was incredible, but he didn’t want to hurt Poe— when he heard Poe. Humming again. He could feel the sound as though it were in his own body, resonating through Poe’s chest and straight into his. He was definitely taking this okay.

 

Finn looked Poe straight in the eyes. And thrust hard, deep. The hum turned into a moan, and then a laugh, an amazing, world-changing laugh. Finn kept thrusting, grabbing against Poe’s ass, feeling Poe’s cock between them. He looked up at Poe: pushed upward with every thrust, his grease-streaked arms splayed up, open, biting his lip. Moaning, loudly.

 

Finn managed to duck his head forward and plant a kiss on Poe’s nose. Poe looked at him, a grin spreading across his face. He kissed Finn’s ear, licking at it, his breath shaking as Finn thrust into him. “ _You’re amazing,_ ” Poe breathed in his ear. Finn could feel Poe’s cock slick with precum, still hard and pressed between them. Finn glanced down at it.

 

“I don’t know if I can—. I’m holding you up,” Finn told him. Poe groaned with arousal: Finn was holding him feet off the ground, pressing him against the X-wing for support. Poe looked into Finn’s eyes. 

 

“I don’t think I’ll need it,” he said, his voice breathy. “Not like this.” And Finn came right there, thrusting hard into Poe, at just the thought of him getting off like this, without being touched, because of _him_. He yelled a little as he came, then whispered “ _Poe_ ,” and it set Poe over the edge, set him pressing his torso hard against Finn’s, catching his mouth in a kiss, growling into Finn’s mouth as he came.

 

Finn opened his eyes to Poe, his tan skin even sweatier, and he realized he must be streaked with grease now, too. And cum. Finn slowly, carefully pulled out of Poe, setting him back on his feet. They both found their pants and leaned against the S-foils, catching their breath.

 

“I’m just glad everyone decided to go to the beach today,” Finn said, pulling on his shirt. Poe’s eyebrows knotted together.

 

“Buddy. There’s no beach on D’Qar,” Poe said. Finn’s eyes grew wide as he noticed little groups of people emerging out of the nearby woods, flooding dangerously close to the X-wing. And then he ran.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first stormpilot! I hope you liked it, I had fun writing it!


End file.
